Ending
The '''Ending '''is a final sequence that appears in all Gran Turismo games except in Gran Turismo HD. Gran Turismo 1 *Complete all races in Arcade Mode at Normal or Difficult level or also by completing the Gran Turismo World Cup. Gran Turismo 2 There are 2 endings in this game: *The first ending is available after winning races on all circuits in Arcade Mode. For unknown reasons, this ending is not featured in the PAL version of the game. *The second ending is available after completing the Gran Turismo World League. Unlike other Gran Turismo games, the ending credits won't roll once completed the championship. As a result, the ending sequence is available to see in the Arcade Mode disc. Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec The game has 2 endings, The Ending A and Ending B *Ending A: Complete all races in Arcade Mode in Easy Difficulty unlocks the ending sequence and getting all Golds in Beginner League. *Ending B: Complete all races in Arcade Mode in Normal Difficulty unlocks the ending sequence and getting all Golds in Amateur League. Gran Turismo Concept *Obtainable by completing all races in Normal difficulty. Gran Turismo 4 Prologue *Completing all races in any difficulty unlocks the Ending Sequence. Gran Turismo 4 *Completing the event Gran Turismo World Championship in Professional Events. Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Completing the last race in Professional League. Gran Turismo PSP *Completing section H or I in the Driving Challenges. The post-credit shows the preview of Gran Turismo 5 and unlocks more sections in Driving Challenges. Gran Turismo 5 The game has 2 endings, the short version and the extended version. *Ending Short Version: Completing the Gran Turismo World Championship in Professional Hall. Also unlocks the Finale trophy *Ending Long Version: Completing the Dream Car Championship in Extreme Hall. Also unlocks the Grand Finale trophy. Gran Turismo 6 The game has 2 endings: one is completing the final event in the IB Class and the one after completing the final event in the IA Class. *Completing the Gran Turismo All Stars in IB Class *Completing the GT World Championship on IA Class Gran Turismo Sport *Completing every Mission Challenge in gold. Videos Gran Turismo 1 Ending Movie Playstation 1 PS1 Bonus End Credits|Ending in Gran Turismo 1. Gran Turismo 2 Ending - 01|First ending in Gran Turismo 2. Gran Turismo 2 Ending - 02|Second ending in Gran Turismo 2. Gran Turismo 3 Credits Part One|Ending A in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Gran Turismo 3 Credits Part Two|Ending B in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (Europe version). Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec (Credits) (PS2) (US)|Ending B in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (US Version). Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo Geneva Ending Video and Credits - 2009|Ending in Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo Seoul.It should be noted that the name of this video is incorrect, as this isn't the actual ending of GT Concept 2002 Tokyo Geneva. Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo-Geneva Ending (HQ Europe)|Ending in Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo Geneva. Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Ending Movie|Ending in Gran Turismo 4 Prologue. Gran Turismo 4 (PS2) Ending|Ending in Gran Turismo 4. GT5 Prologue Ending Movie|Ending in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue. PSP Gran turismo Ending|Ending in Gran Turismo PSP. Gran Turismo 5 Ending (Official Short Version)|Short ending in Gran Turismo 5. Extended Ending of Gran Turismo 5 Credits|Extended ending in Gran Turismo 6. Gran Turismo 6 GT All-Stars Championship Ending|Ending in Gran Turismo 6 after completing the Gran Turismo All Stars. Gran Turismo 6 Ending HD 1080p|Extended ending in Gran Turismo 6. GT Sport Ending Credits Movie - HD - 1080P-0|Ending in Gran Turismo Sport. Notes Category:Gameplay